


Ain't nobody loves me better

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and reader are giving lectures together and working together leads to mutual fondness. One evening, they finally admit to their feelings, which is followed by showing their passion for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't nobody loves me better

You took your notes out of your bag and passed them to Bruce.

“I listed the topics of upcoming lectures, so you can prepare,” you said with a soft smile and you saw Bruce’s lips curling into a smile as he read your writing carefully.

“Don’t you think it’s rather advanced?”

“Those students are studying _advanced_ biochemistry, we can’t treat them indulgently, doctor Banner.”

“Please, call me Bruce. No need to be official behind closed door,” he gently touched your palm and you felt a jolt of electricity running through your body. It happened every time Bruce was close or touched you, accidentally or on purpose. Usually, he kept his distance and you were fine with that, since you weren’t very keen to become close too fast. You admired his intelligence and knowledge, but you couldn’t lie – he was handsome and you couldn’t stop yourself from eyeing him or glancing at him every now and then. It was your guilty pleasure, so to say.

“Okay, Bruce,” you nodded and sat on your chair, Bruce occupying a small sofa in your office, “so, for starters I think we should remind them basics about genetics before you will elaborate the subject of genetic engineering. I’m still not convinced that all of them listened carefully to what I was saying during last year’s classes.”

“Do we only talk or should I involve pics or videos? I can burrow Tony’s fancy lab gadgets so we could show cells and such in 3D,” Bruce offered, looking at you from above his glasses.

“That would be great,” you replied joyfully, grinning before you dove into further details about yours and Bruce’s lectures.

The dean of the university you were working at decided that something fresh, something attractive was needed and proposed to invite a well known person to accompany some of lectures. You wasn’t sure if that was a good idea, but you didn’t have much to say.

And, to be honest, at the beginning you didn’t know what to think about collaboration with doctor Banner. You had heard of him, of course, even read his research but never met him or talked to him. You were quite anxious, actually, the thought of him turning into raging fury called Hulk couldn’t leave your mind, but after your introduction to each other and a small talk, you realized that in reality he was a nice guy. And a good-looking one.

No, you didn’t develop a crush on him, not at all. You didn’t feel warm and fuzzy inside whenever his eyes locked with yours. And not once had you imagined tearing that purple shirt off of him and riding him on your sofa.

Not even once.

_____

You clapped along with your students as Bruce finished his part in your classes. You were absolutely taken aback by how fluently and easily we spoke about radiation and genetic manipulation. You, yourself, had learnt a lot of new things and you were happy that your students were listening to Bruce with gaped mouths and full attention, pens flying over papers as they were taking notes.

It was undeniable success, thank to Bruce and his extensive knowledge.

After a little panel of questions and answers, the students were walking out of the assembly hall and you and Bruce were collecting your stuff from the desk.

“Thank you for participating,” you whispered to him and he gave you a gentle smile.

“Don’t mention it, Y/N, it’s always a pleasure to teach future scientists.”

“True. So, see you at the next lecture,” you said and began to walk to the exit, but you felt Bruce’s fingers circling delicately around your wrist. You turned around to face him, hoping that he didn’t notice a shiver that he caused by touching you.

“Actually, Y/N, I was hoping that we could have a drink tonight? To celebrate?” he asked timidly and you gasped, blinking.

“Oh,” was the only thing you could muster and Bruce blushed slightly.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I do want to!” you assured him eagerly, grasping his hand when he proceeded to pull it back, “would you mind if we enjoyed it in my office? I’m not fond of crowded places.”

“Me neither,” Bruce said and so the two of you grabbed your bags and when through the corridors and floor to your office.

Once you were inside, you opened one of the drawers in your desk and took two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from there. You poured the liquor and handed Bruce one of the glasses. He made himself comfortable on the sofa while you sat on the desk swinging your legs back and forth.

“So, to the successful cooperation?” you suggested and raised your glass a bit, to which Bruce responded in kind.

“To the successful cooperation,” he repeated and took a sip of his drink, humming appreciatively at its taste. You sipped yours, closing your eyes for a second when it burnt on your tongue.

“Tony didn’t say anything about you taking his tools?” you asked after a  moment of silence and Bruce smirked, letting out a snort.

“As his lab buddy I am allowed to put my hand on whatever I need. He barely notices anyway.”

“I bet he has so many one can lose a count. Wish I could see his lab,” you mused dreamily and Bruce’s expression turned into a serious one.

“I can take you there. I only need to inform him early enough for him to tidy a little bit.”

You practically squirmed from excitement as you heard his words, making Bruce chuckle at your almost childish joy.

“Can you really do that?” you asked and he confirmed with a nod, “oh, that would be amazing!”

You giggled – you couldn’t contain yourself. You were feeling like a little kid, who just got a big lollipop. Bruce was cackling, too and as you were trying to catch your breath it suddenly hit you.

You were alone with him in your cabinet. Students were gone, you were pretty sure the building was almost empty. Evening was falling and the room was already getting dark, making everything more intimate, almost magical.

You cleared your throat, lowering your gaze to the alcohol.

“I should turn the lights on,” you stated and slid from the desk onto your feet, placing your glass behind you on the desk.

“Y/N, I-“ Bruce started and stood up, approaching you with one long stroll. He disposed his drink next to yours and stroked his way down your shoulder to your palm, “please tell me you feel the same.”

His voice was barely audible, his fingers were grazing your palm tenderly and you found yourself intoxicated by him.

“I do,” you answered and lifted your hands to cup his cheeks, caressing his skin with pads of your thumbs. The moment felt enthralling, filling you with serenity and affection.

It all changed, however, when Bruce tipped his head and captured your lips with his.

The passion between the two of you exploded, burning you with scorching lust. You moved your hands to unbutton his shirt, almost ripping it open and run your fingers over his torso, trying to cover as much as you were able to.

Bruce licked your lower lip and you let his tongue slide into your mouth, responding with matching hunger and desire. He lifted you and sat you on the desk again, rolling your skirt up your legs. You moaned when his fingers touched the inner side of your thighs.

You tilted your head back as his lips traveled onto your neck, peppering your skin with open mouth kisses, which had you tremble and mewl. You tugged at his belt and unbuckled it, opening the fly of his trousers and palming him when you pushed the fabric away.

“Oh, Y/N…” he cried, sliding his finger into your panties to find your clit, which he started to tease with slow circles. You were shuddering under his ministrations, eager to feel him inside you.

“Bruce, please,” you pleaded softly and he stopped his movements only to pull your hips closer to the edge of the desk. You raised yourself when he got rid of your underwear and spread your legs as far as you could so that he could settle between them.

You felt him at your entrance, throbbing and hot, and when he eased inside you, you rolled your head back, emitting an obscene sound from the back of your throat. Bruce gave you a moment to adjust to him and you placed your palms flat on the desk, whining impatiently.

And so he began to thrust. He grabbed your hips firmly, his hold sure to leave bruises the next day, but you didn’t care. His pushes where exact and powerful, hitting on your g-spot every time he slid back in. You marked his pumps with loud moans, driving him crazy and encouraging him to work harder.

Bruce was grunting – his end was close as well, but he didn’t falter, didn’t stop his relentless pace in order to make you come. His thumb found its way to your bud again, rubbing it with just perfect pressure and rhythm and that was it – you climaxed with a loud cry, his name on your lips as you walls clenched around his member.

He wasn’t far behind you. When you contracted you pushed him into his bliss and he jerked his hips one more time was he emptied himself deep within you, laying his head on your collarbone.

You combed your fingers through his hair as the two of you caught your breaths.

“Successful cooperation, indeed,” Bruce murmured into your skin and you burst into a fit of giggles, which he joined with his own tired laughter. He wasn’t wrong, after all, was he?

And much to your delight, he proved it few more times. In your bed. You feared your desk might not take it.


End file.
